


Paperwork

by Matril



Category: The Autobiography of Jane Eyre
Genre: And she ended up having to do it herself, Email Narrative, Gen, He had one job, Not sure why you'd read this without knowing the show though, ONE JOB, Poor Grace, Spoilers from Episode 56
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matril/pseuds/Matril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's fruitless quest to get Rochester to complete one tiny bit of paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April and May

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm writing AOJE fanfic. I was trying so hard to wait until the show was finished so I could keep everything canon, but hey, this only goes through Episode 56, so. Also the idea burrowed its way into my brain and wouldn't leave. Also I had to do something with all my feeeeelings while we wait for Jane to re-surface. Hope you enjoy it!

April 3, 2013

To: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
From: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Paperwork

Edward,

You will be pleased to learn I have found an applicant to fill the nanny position. Her qualifications are adequate and her availability is convenient to our needs. She will be arriving in one week’s time. I will make the necessary arrangements for her living situation and work requirements. As we have previously discussed, I will defer the requisite paperwork to you upon your return. If there is any reason to alter this arrangement, please inform me as soon as possible.

Grace

 

April 5, 2013

To: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
From: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Paperwork

Edward,

As you have not responded to my previous message, I felt it necessary to ensure that you did in fact receive it. I have attached a copy of the nanny’s résumé in case you have any doubts about her qualifications. I might remind you that our circumstances have severely limited our pool of applicants and we cannot be quite as particular as we would otherwise like. However, I am confident that she will perform her duties effectively. Once again I remind you of the paperwork which is required to complete the hiring process. 

Grace

 

April 7, 2013

To: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
From: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Paperwork

Yeah I’ll get to that as soon as I get back.

 

To: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
From: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Paperwork

Edward,

Very well. I would appreciate your taking prompt action upon your return. Speaking of which, your initial plans were to return within the month, but according to my records you have not yet purchased a plane ticket. Do you have a date in mind? Or at least an estimate?

Grace

 

April 9, 2013

To: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
From: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Paperwork

Not this month. Maybe at the end of May but it depends.

 

April 10, 2013

To: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
From gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: The Nanny

Edward,

I thought I should inform you that the nanny has arrived and is currently installed in the spare room near Adele’s suite. Thus far she appears to be a suitable employee, if a bit mousy. I remind you once again of the necessity of completing her paperwork as expeditiously as possible.

Additionally, in reference to your previous message, ‘it depends’? On what? Please be more specific so I can chart your schedule accordingly.

Grace

 

April 30, 2013

To: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
From: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: The Nanny

More stuff has come up, won’t be back till June probably. How’s Adele?

 

May 1, 2013

To edrochester@expthornfield.com  
From: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: The Nanny

Edward,

Adele is doing well as always. She continues to excel in every class and maintains a full, enriching schedule. I am pleased to say that this particular nanny appears to be a good fit for her. Adele has expressed her approval of her more than once. 

I feel it necessary to remind you, however, that we cannot continue ethically employing her for any extended period without completing the paperwork you have promised to oversee. She has begun to express curiosity about her employer, and I doubt even she is so oblivious as to fail to notice certain oddities about the household. If there is any way you can expedite your return, please notify me.

Grace

 

May 3, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Subject: Re: Re: Re: The Nanny

Calm down Grace it’s just a month. Do you really think I should drop everything and run home this second? It’s not a matter of life and death.

 

May 4, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Itinerary

Edward,

Now that I have received your travel itinerary for June, I have taken the liberty of mapping out a schedule for keeping track of the tasks you’ll need to perform upon your return. (See attachment) 

I was not implying, by any means, that you should abandon your business duties for a single item of paperwork. I only wish to impress upon you the implications of your failure to obtain your employee’s consent in this particular matter. You are aware of what is likely to happen, should the nanny make certain discoveries through alternative means. She has been filling the position admirably. At this point it would be a shame to lose her services.

Grace

 

May 20, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Itinerary

Whoa that schedule is intense. Give me a little time to breathe ok? 

And in case you’re wondering, no I didn’t miss the paperwork thing in all caps with asterisks around it. Have a little faith in me.


	2. June

June 5, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Revised schedule

Edward,

As your injury has required certain modifications to your schedule, I have adjusted your itinerary accordingly. You will note that I have attempted to eliminate any tasks that require an excess of walking, as well as making room for an appointment with a specialist. I’m afraid these accommodations will require a significant decrease in productivity. It is essential that you treat your injury exactly in line with the doctor’s recommendations to facilitate a swift return to full activity.

Thankfully, there are several tasks which can be performed without walking. Paperwork, for example.

Grace

 

June 12, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Yesterday’s meeting

Edward,

I would like to assume, after your conference with the nanny last night, that the paperwork issue has been resolved. However, since I have not received said paperwork with the requisite signatures, I find myself still in doubt. Please inform me of any further developments.

Grace

 

June 13, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Yesterday’s meeting

No we didn’t get around to it. I’ll do it today when I get home. She’s expecting to meet with me again to talk about Adele’s programming.

 

June 14, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Yesterday’s meeting

Edward,

Please send me the copies of the paperwork from yesterday.

Grace

 

June 15, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Still working on it. Trickier than I thought.

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Reasons for delay?

Edward,

At the risk of being presumptuous, what exactly is ‘tricky’ about getting paperwork signed? Either she will be willing to sign it, or she will not, in which case I need to be informed so I can begin searching for new applicants to fill the position.

If you find this task so difficult or distasteful, I remind you that I am willing to undertake it myself.

Grace

 

June 16, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Reasons for delay?

No I’ll do it. It’s fine. I just don’t want to scare her away. Adele really likes her. I don’t want her to have to adjust to someone new all over again. I just need to find the right way to do it.

 

June 17, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Dinner conversation

Edward,

Perhaps it is wildly optimistic to believe you found ‘the right way to do it’ last night while I was cleaning Adele’s hands?

Grace

 

June 19

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Dinner conversation

Don’t worry about it Grace. She’s fine, she likes it here. The paperwork’s just a formality.

 

June 26, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: The Incident

Edward,

The employee we discussed has been dismissed as of this morning. The remaining workers should be able to cover the shift temporarily while I search for a replacement. I hope to find a suitable applicant within the week.

I apologize again for failing to thoroughly vouch for the employee’s capabilities. She came with recommendations that seemed to indicate competency, but I was clearly mistaken in that assumption. All future employees will be screened far more rigorously.

Again I strenuously urge you to have your injury examined by a medical professional. I’m sure the nanny’s handiwork was adequate, but as she has not been hired to be your nurse, it would be wise to see someone who fills that position officially. In the future it might also be wise to avoid drawing her into situations which she cannot fully understand, for reasons we have repeatedly discussed.

Grace

 

June 29, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: The Incident

And here I was thinking you might be a little easier on me with me almost bleeding to death. Kidding. Don’t worry about it Grace, Jane did a great job with my arm. She had a first-aid kit and everything. Good to know that if Adele ever got hurt Jane would know just what to do. 

Anyway she didn’t see anything. She just saw I’d cut myself and wanted to help. You don’t have to worry.


	3. July and August

July 3, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Suspicions

Edward, 

Forgive me, but I absolutely do need to worry. The nanny is asking questions. I believe she’s started to wonder if you have some sort of violent streak which leads you to break vases in the middle of the night. I fended her off as best I could, but I doubt she will stay placated. If you don’t speak with her within the week it may be necessary for me to start the search for replacement applicants.

Grace

 

July 5, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Suspicions

No you don’t have to do that Grace. It’s fine. Jane’s not going to just run away when she finds out. She’s made of tougher stuff than you think and besides she’s always saying how much she likes Adele. Just trust me. When the time is right I’ll tell her and it’ll be fine.

 

July 17, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: trip

Might be leaving sooner than planned. Not sure when I’m coming back. I’ll let you know.

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: trip

Edward,

Some specifics would be appreciated. Is this trip related to the branding event in September? Can I at least assume that you will be returning for that?  
Grace

 

July 23, 2013

Subject: Re: Re: trip

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Yeah sorry. Meeting up with Blanche and Warren and some others. I’ll probably bring a bunch of them back with me.

 

July 29, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Accommodations

Edward,

Now that you have left, I find myself anticipating far too many contingencies to adequately prepare for each one. Your vagueness has me wondering if you’ll be absent for a year or back within the month. Please clarify.

And am I to understand that we will be having houseguests? Please inform me with specific numbers and dates so I can prepare the house accordingly.

Grace

 

July 30, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Accommodations

Things are moving faster than I thought. We’ll be there next week.

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: ???

Edward,

Dates?? Number of guests?? Reams of paperwork and liability issues???

Grace

 

August 1, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com   
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: ???

August 7th, probably ten or fifteen guests. Most of them are probably staying through September, for the branding thing. Don’t worry about legal stuff. We haven’t had any problems since you hired the replacement. Everything is fine. Jane hasn’t been asking any more questions, right? 

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: ???

Edward,

Not about the incident, no. She has asked about your trip and your expected return. I believe she is concerned about Adele having stability in her life. I will inform her of your imminent return, as well as begin prepping the house for our guests.

Grace

 

August 3, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: Entire staff list  
CC: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Attached you will find an itinerary of this week’s cleaning schedule. Each section of the house has been assigned to a team of cleaners, with a list of tasks in order of priority. Instructions must be followed to the letter. Failure to complete mandatory tasks will be answerable to me.

Regards,  
Grace Poole 

 

August 23, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Upcoming Events

Edward,

I have attached a menu from the caterer’s, pending your approval. Please respond as soon as possible. As you may remember, our last catered event was a near-disaster due to the chef’s failure to provide genuinely gluten-free fare as promised. I would prefer to avoid such incidents in the future.

As long as I am pursuing impossible expectations, I don’t suppose you’ve finally had that conversation with the nanny? I had hoped perhaps that she knew by now, judging from her nervous behavior around your guests, but that may only be typical of her reclusive personality.

Grace

 

August 27, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Upcoming Events

Reclusive personality? What kind of backhanded comment is that? Jane’s just not a partier. And no, we haven’t had the chance to talk. Too busy, too many people around. It’ll happen and it’ll be fine.


	4. September

September 5, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Our Visitor

Edward,

I hope, after that phone call a few days ago, that you’re willing to take things a little more seriously. It won’t be easy to arrange B’s visits upstairs with so many guests in the house. Please do whatever you can to direct their attention away from the situation.

Grace

 

September 6, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Our Visitor

Yeah, no problem. I have plenty of distractions up my sleeve. Besides he’ll be at the branding event so if anyone runs into him afterward they won’t have any reason to be suspicious.

 

September 7, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Our Visitor

Edward,

When you’ve finished sleeping off the consequences of your ‘distractions,’ could we please have a talk? It’s quite important.

Grace

 

September 10, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: (No Subject)

Hey Grace sorry I’ve been busy but I had a talk with Jane. She’ll be fine. She really gets how important it is to respect confidentiality. Trust me on this. We won’t have any problems with her.

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: (No Subject)

Edward,

That was delightfully vague. Do I dare to ask if there was any paperwork involved?

Grace

 

September 13, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: (No Subject)

Nothing official. Don’t worry, I’ve got this.

 

September 14, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: last night

Grace I’m really sorry. I put you in a hard situation. I know I should have told Jane a long time ago but it just seems to get harder and harder to find a way to bring it up. And there was no way I could explain everything to her in the middle of all that last night.

There wasn’t anyone else who could help with B. And Jane is really good at taking care of people. What else could I do? I told you she respects confidentiality even if she doesn’t know all the details. But I didn’t mean to imply I doubted your own ability to take care of things. You’re the best I have. I wouldn’t dream of firing you.

I’ll take care of this. I promise.

 

September 22, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Public Relations

Edward,

You will be pleased to note that according to the latest numbers, the branding event was an overall success, certain missteps notwithstanding. I assume we have Ingram Consulting to thank for smoothing over those missteps and soothing our investors. 

In that vein, I believe you mentioned the possibility of establishing a more long-term arrangement between our company and hers? Please notify me if you have more concrete plans regarding this arrangement.

Grace

 

September 26, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Public Relations

I don’t know. Nothing’s set in stone yet. I’ve been thinking about other plans, personal stuff. It’s complicated. I’ll get back to you.

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Public Relations

Edward,

Am I to understand that you plan on telling her the whole truth?

Grace

 

September 28, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Public relations

Isn’t that what you wanted me to do?

 

From gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Clarification

Edward,

It is difficult at times to interpret your behavior as serious or not. I assumed your relationship with Miss Ingram was more superficial than is apparently the case. But if you are aiming for full disclosure, I have no argument. It would certainly be essential if you’re considering the pursuit of a genuine relationship. And while your personal life does not require my approval, I will venture to say that Blanche would be a fortuitous choice, as one who is already aware of much of your history. Thank you for the advance notice.

Grace


	5. October

October 1, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Clarification

I don’t know if you can call it advance notice when everyone in the world already seems to think I’m practically engaged to Blanche. Nothing is set in stone, okay? I have a lot of things to think about.

Were you planning on hiring a temp to fill in for Jane? I don’t think it would be a good idea. Too much disruption for Adele. She might only be gone a week anyway. Let’s just play it by ear.

 

October 9, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Clarification

Edward,

Now that you’ve returned from Whistler, I’ll venture to ask if you had any important conversations over the weekend. 

Grace

 

October 11, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Clarification

Sort of.

 

October 14, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Plans

Edward,

She is leaving tomorrow, correct? Do you intend to speak with her before then, or at a later date?

Grace

 

October 16, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Plans

Later. I’m going to New York sometime this month.

You heard anything from Jane, by the way? It’s been over two weeks. Adele is really starting to miss her.

 

October 18, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Plans

Edward,

I have not received any updates from the nanny other than a confirmation that she arrived at her destination safely.

I would appreciate specific dates for your trip to New York.

Grace

 

October 27, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Plans

I’m flying out tomorrow.

 

October 31, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: it’s done

I talked to Blanche.


	6. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little speculation here about the phone call during Episode 43.)

November 1, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: it’s done

Edward,

I’m very pleased to learn that. It’s best to have things all out in the open with her.

Incidentally, I noticed that your bank records include a sizable purchase at a jewelry store. I hope, for your sake, that you’re not being too presumptuous in buying an engagement ring already.

Grace

 

November 2, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: it’s done

Not presumptuous. Just being prepared. Worse case scenario, I can always return it. 

 

November 5, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Travel schedule

Edward,

As I assume your business in New York has been completed, might I ask if you plan to return soon? Between your absence and managing the nanny’s usual duties, I have been considerably overwhelmed. Fortunately, Jane has informed me that she will be returning shortly – her flight arrives this Thursday – but I would also welcome your return as soon as possible.

Grace

 

November 7, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Carpooling

Edward,

While I’m sure Jane appreciated having an alternative to taking the bus home from the airport, would you please inform me in the future if you are planning to arrange your schedule for carpooling purposes? Though now I’m wondering if you planned it or if your flight arrivals merely happened to coincide. I admit at times your spontaneity is a bit disconcerting for my tastes. Be that as it may, it is good to have more stability in the household once again. Welcome home.

Grace

 

November 9, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Carpooling

Thanks Grace. It’s good to be back.

 

November 10, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: A New Start

Edward,

I hesitate to broach the subject, but now that you and Jane are both home, I strongly suggest that you find a time to arrange that paperwork. Far too many months have passed without any progress on this point. If you follow through on your intentions to propose to Miss Ingram, you know that it will create an upheaval in the household. It’s best to get this conversation out of the way before any of that begins.

Grace

 

November 11, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: A New Start

I know. It’s been on my mind a lot lately. I’ll find the right time, I promise. Don’t worry about the proposal. It’s not quite official, but I think we might as well be engaged.

 

November 13, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: A New Start

Edward,

Very well. You manage the personal matters. I will handle the business side. I believe this will provide a sizeable PR boost for both companies.

In other matters, you never confirmed whether you would attend the EAC conference next week. It’s a bit late to make plans, but I can arrange it if you wish.

Grace

 

November 17, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: different paperwork

I know we’ve looked at this before but I want to see what else we can do about the D-word. There has to be some way to make it happen faster without jeopardizing M’s treatment. Look into that could you?

About EAC I don’t think I can do another long trip right now but how about you? Can’t remember the last time you had the chance to go to Europe.

 

November 20, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: different paperwork

Edward,

I know you suffered a significant disappointment with my phone call the other day. I am sorry. We both knew this matter would be complicated. I promise I will explore every avenue I can, but these things take time. I hope Miss Ingram understands that it may need to be a lengthy engagement.

Regarding the EAC, thank you! This is unexpected, but not unwelcome. I would be happy to represent Thornfield. I will begin making arrangements immediately.

Grace

 

November 21, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: different paperwork

It’s okay, it was a long shot anyway. It shouldn’t matter. It’s just red tape, it doesn’t even mean anything outside of legal stuff. 

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: EAC

Edward,

I have attached an itinerary of the most pressing matters requiring your attention while I am gone. Please note they are listed in order of priority. 

Incidentally, Ricardo asked me why the kitchen was suddenly supplied with an excess of lemons. Did you happen to know why?

Grace

 

November 23, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Düsseldorf

Edward,

I wanted to inform you that my flight went smoothly and I have arrived at my hotel without incident. Are there any particular matters you wish me to focus on as a representative of Thornfield Exports?

And just one small reminder about that list of priorities. Note the matter at the top of the list. I refrained from using asterisks this time, but I believe you comprehend the urgency by now.

Grace

 

November 24, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Düsseldorf

How did you get those little dots over the u? I can’t find it anywhere on the keyboard. Anyway you need to relax Grace. I sent you there so you could have a vacation. Have fun. You do know how to do that don’t you?

 

November 27, 2013

From gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: @expthornfield.com

Subject: Vacation

Edward,

As per your advice I have taken a few extra days exploring a few areas of interest to aluminum history. It has been quite enjoyable, but the Internet connection is sub-par, hence the limited communication. I hope all is well.

Grace

 

November 29, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Vacation

All is well. Very well.

 

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: India

Grace I just noticed there was a cancellation at this exhibit in Mumbai. Check out the link. Think you can get a last minute invite?

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: India

Edward,

The timing is fortuitous! I believe I can manage something.

Grace


	7. December and January

December 5, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: England

Edward,

I apologize that my communication has been spotty thanks to unreliable Internet and frequent traveling. However, this extended trip has proven to be very useful, both productive and educational! I thank you again for the opportunity. Tomorrow I’ll be across the Channel, touring a few places of interest in the UK. I will contact you when I have the chance.

Grace

 

December 10, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: England

Sounds great. Everything’s fine here, enjoy yourself.

 

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: England

Edward,

Thank you. I intend to. I would appreciate an update, however, regarding the paperwork situation. Don’t assume that I’ve forgotten that even amid this wealth of aluminum history.

Grace

 

December 14, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: England

I haven’t forgotten it either but I’m leaving town myself right now. You remember that Paris trip. I couldn’t avoid it, it was scheduled over a year ago. I’ll deal with it when I get back.

 

December 16, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Mumbai

Edward,

Yes, I recall the Paris trip. I am simply astonished that in all the weeks that I was gone, you were unable to find a single ‘right moment’ to speak with Jane.

However, I trust you will find it at last once you’ve returned. You may get home before me, as I have planned a stopover at Uxbridge, Ontario thanks to our new connection with Castool. It’s a very exciting new development. I will keep in touch regarding the visit.

Grace

 

December 17, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com 

Subject: Jane

Edward,

This seems a very inopportune time to leave your phone off. Have you not yet noticed the three messages I’ve left in the last hour?

Edward, what is going on? Adele seems to be under the impression that you are engaged to Jane. If this is true, then you have at least a month’s worth of explanations to give.

I cannot begin to list all of my questions. You need to get back to me immediately. I will keep calling until you answer.

Grace 

 

December 18, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Emergency

Edward,

It’s bad enough that you’re trying to ignore me, but you can’t do that to Jane. There was an incident at home, a power outage that resulted in someone accessing the elevator. 

Jane couldn’t reach you, and she was very shaken when she called me. I had to cut my trip short. I’m on my way back this minute. I have no idea what I’m going to say to her. This is your problem, Edward. You need to find a way to solve it.

Grace

 

December 20, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Emergency

Grace I’m sorry. How could I possibly guess the power would go out and M would go wandering through the house like that? I never would have left Jane alone if I imagined she’d be in danger. I never could have forgiven myself if something happened to her.

I know it seems like I’ve been plotting against you but I swear I’m not. Everything happened so fast, I didn’t plan any of it. I didn’t plan on Jane. I’ve been an idiot about the paperwork because I was so scared she would run away like everyone else. I’ll find a time to tell her, I promise. Right now she’s shaken up, I want to make sure she’s calm again.

I didn’t plan on hiding the engagement from you. It just happened. I guess I was a coward about that to. 

I’ll tell her about M but we won’t worry about waiting for the d-word. It’s just that I feel like it might never happen, not in a way that keeps M safe, and I’m so tired of waiting. It doesn’t matter what the law says. We don’t care about that. 

I won’t ask you to deal with the details of the wedding. That’s all on me.

I’ve got the paperwork sitting on my desk ok? I won’t put it off much longer.

 

December 25, 2013

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Merry Christmas!

Grace I know you’re still mad at me but I hope you can have a good holiday anyway. I thought you should know that Jane and Adele and I are taking a trip to Banff next week, and then Adele is going to space camp. After a nice family vacation I think Jane will be in a good place for me to tell her everything. Ok. That’s all.

 

December 26, 2013

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Merry Christmas

Edward,

I was aware of your travel plans. You do realize that you’ve given me access to your banking records, don’t you?

I have never believed you were plotting against me. You’re not organized enough to be capable of plotting. However, I appreciate the apology. Keep me updated regarding the paperwork.

Grace

 

January 3, 2014

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Re: Merry Christmas

I can tell you’re still angry but I appreciate that you haven’t quite given up on me. Now don’t get angrier but we decided to extend our stay in Banff. I swear I’m not trying to find excuses to put off the thing, it was Jane’s idea. We’ll be back on the 7th and then it’ll happen, really.

 

January 7, 2014

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: Back to Work

Edward,

I trust your vacation was enjoyable and rejuvenating. I have attached your itinerary for the month.

Grace

 

From: edrochetser@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Back to Work

Hey Grace I couldn’t help noticing an item missing from the itinerary. The one that’s usually there with caps and asterisks. Have you finally given up on me?

 

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: Back to Work

Grace you know I was just kidding right?

 

January 8, 2014

From: gpoole@expthornfield.com  
To: edrochester@expthornfield.com

Subject: An Apology

Edward,

I understand if you aren’t up to a long conversation right now, which is why I have refrained from calling you. 

I want to offer my apology for interfering in your business with Jane. It had come to the point where I could no longer, in good conscience, see her remain ignorant. However, I know my interference went against your wishes, and I understand if you are angry with me. If you prefer to no longer keep me employed, I understand.

If you require anything, let me know. 

Grace

 

January 11, 2014

From: edrochester@expthornfield.com  
To: gpoole@expthornfield.com

Subject: Re: An Apology

Don’t go away unless you want to. Please. I’d rather not have anyone else go away right now. I don’t blame you Grace. It was all my fault. I was an idiot and I hurt a lot of people including you.

I can’t talk about it. But there are things you should know. Just follow the youtube link, ok?

If you smell smoke don’t worry about it. That’s just me burning some paperwork.


End file.
